


Ночная буря

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Genderswap, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: В сказках не говорят, что за все нужно платить.





	Ночная буря

Аска не любила такие ночи — ветер нещадно рвал кроны деревьев в саду, а настойчивый дождь с остервенением барабанил в окно, словно надеясь разбить стекло. Тьма за окном лишь изредка прерывалась извивающейся вспышкой света, которая отбрасывала на стены причудливые тени. Женщине страшно. Огромный особняк кажется сейчас особенно пустынным и враждебным, несмотря на многочисленную прислугу и родственников ее мужа. Это не добавляет ей спокойствия: сейчас, среди сгустившейся темноты, она чувствует себя глупой овцой, забредшей в волчье логово.  
  
      Грохот стихии за окном становился то тише, то сильнее. Аска обняла колени, сворачиваясь в клубок. Очень страшно. В большое просторное окно стучала разлапистая ветка дерева — нужно будет попросить срубить его. Эта ночь, и разыгравшаяся за окном буря… все это не к добру. Но это всего лишь буря, она скоро закончится, и над поместьем Люцифер снова засияет августовское солнце. Наверное, она слишком перенервничала. Шу ведь впервые покинул их особняк так надолго. Скорее всего, он остался на ночь в какой-нибудь хорошей гостинице и уже лег спать. Но его отсутствие грызло ее изнутри, она чувствовала себя настолько одинокой и слабой без его сильных и уверенных рук…  
  
      Аска постаралась успокоиться и перевернулась, протягивая руку к колыбели, стоящей около кровати. Там, за полупрозрачной кремовой занавеской с красивыми оборками спало ее сокровище. У молодой матери невольно сжалось сердце. Ее годовалый сын… доказательство ее бесконечной любви к дорогому супругу… ребенок, вобравший в себя лучшие черты от нее и Шу… Выстраданный, долгожданный наследник, давший ей право войти в семью Люцифер… Аска закрыла лицо руками, давя в себе истеричный смех. Как же она была слепа, не увидев за внешним лоском и сиянием темного ядра? Сбывшаяся сказка — молодая оборванка становится женой прекрасного принца. Только в сказках не говорят, что родственники мужа прячут за добродушными улыбками ряды клыков, а в глазах ее прекрасного принца прячется бездна, полная темноты и чудовищ. В сказках не говорят, что за все нужно платить. Почему все так? Кто настолько неосмотрительно распорядился ее судьбой? Почему она? Что такого сделала в этой жизни? Или, может быть, в прошлой? Хотя, пред собой ей не нужно притворяться. Она далеко не Святая дева. И за свои грехи ей предстоит вечно гореть в огне.  
  
      Неожиданно слышится какой-то посторонний шум, и женщина, вздрогнув, резко принимает сидячее положение, вглядываясь в темноту перед собой и пытаясь понять, в чем дело. Ее прошиб холодный пот, а сердце забилось в два раза быстрее. У нее всегда была прекрасная интуиция, которая не могла не развиться у того, кто хоть немного жил в Метеор-Сити. Аска вспоминает, что под подушкой у нее лежит кинжал — но она не успеет выхватить его. Кто это? Как они смогли проникнуть в особняк? Из горла вырывается сдавленный писк ужаса, когда черная тень выходит из угла. От страха у нее почти отнялись ноги, а в голове закопошилась начинающаяся истерика. Тень останавливается возле люльки и осторожно вытаскивает спящего ребенка.  
  
      — Тшш-шш. Аска, с момента нашей последней встречи ты расслабилась. Не разбуди малыша…- добродушно, но одновременно требовательно шепчет властный голос. Женщина давится невыпущенным воплем и до боли закусывает язык. Сердце, было остановившееся, снова делает неуверенные удары.  
  
      Темнота и плащ скрывают чужую фигуру, но Аске не требуется свет. Женщина никогда не сможет забыть этот голос — звонкий, серебристый, звучащий то нежно, то грозно… Темнота медленно отступает, показывая маленькие белые руки, невероятно бережно держащие ребенка. Она не может сдержать дрожь: эти красивые руки с четкими суставами так легко могут прервать эту жизнь, но держат ее малыша нежно и осторожно, словно много раз до этого. Куроро не просыпается от грохота стихии, продолжая спокойно спать.   
  
— Зачем вы здесь? — голос ее подводит, но стройная фигура понимает, что она хочет сказать, и Аска готова поклясться, что она ухмыляется:  
  
— Зачем? Забрать то, что принадлежит мне. Наша сделка выполнена, теперь пришло время расплаты, — невозмутимо отвечают ей. Капюшон скрывает большую часть лица женщины, но Аска видит безупречный, словно выточенный из мрамора подбородок и красивый абрис губ. — Как назвали? - почему-то Аска чувствует, что ее спрашивают лишь из вежливости, словно ответ уже давно известен и другим быть не может.  
  
— Куроро, — еле хрипит она, чувствуя сильное головокружение и накатывающую тошноту. Женщина зажмуривается, пряча подступающее к глазам слезы. — Прошу вас, он еще ребенок… Зачем он вам? Почему именно он?  
  
— Не помню, чтобы я собиралась рассказывать тебе о своих личных мотивах и целях. Я исполнила то, о чем ты просила. Теперь я забираю свою плату.  
  
— Я… я его мать. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, я имею право знать, — Аска умоляюще протянула руки. То была трогательная картина — молодая женщина в полупрозрачном пеньюаре с рассыпавшимися по плечам черными локонами и большими глазами, полными слез. Как жаль, что у женщины в капюшоне давно не было жалости.  
  
— Аска, эти пять лет сильно изменили тебя. Вернее, материнство… — женщина задумчиво склонилась к младенцу. — Чувства матери… Люди готовы отдать, предать и продать, однако в их жизни еще есть место любви, и особенно, к детям. Однако, я отвлеклась. Знаешь, люди хороши на выдумку различных премудростей. «Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь»? Только вот, многие совсем забывают наставления и охотно наступают на те же грабли. Не стоит лезть в чужие дела, Аска. Это редко для кого хорошо заканчивается.  
  
      Неожиданно, Аска замечает, что ребенок на руках незваной гостьи начал шевелиться. Слышится звучное причмокивание губ и легкая зевота. Куроро просыпается. Гостья тоже это заметила и перехватила малыша поудобнее, аккуратно поддерживая темную головку.   
  
      Странно, но Куроро не кричит и даже не хнычет. Обычно он терпеть не может, когда на руки его берут посторонние. У служанок он начинает надрывно орать, почти что задыхаясь и захлебываясь. Время от времени он и на руках родителей плачет. А тут такой спокойный и тихий. Даже не верится…  
  
— Ну вот, наш ангел проснулся, — нежно шепчет она. — Здравствуй, моя радость, — она прижимается губами к детскому лобику и что-то шепчет на незнакомом языке. Аску охватывает дрожь. Этот голос, чистый и нежный, женщина, что с любовью воркует над ребенком — от всего этого веет обреченностью и ужасом. Сердце ее практически сходит с ума, захлебываясь кровью. Другого выхода у нее нет. Она обязана заплатить. Она сама предложила сделку. Но кто же знал, КАК придется за все расплачиваться…? Сейчас она может лишь наблюдать, как медленно ходит по комнате стройная фигура и укачивает ее ребенка, разговаривая на древнем, давно забытом языке. Наконец, Куроро устало зевает и медленно закрывает глаза, постепенно проваливаясь в новый сон. Еще никому не удавалось убаюкать его до этого так же легко и быстро. Женщина поднимает голову от свертка на своих руках, и капюшон медленно падает с ее головы. Голубые глаза светятся в темноте:  
  
— Не бойся, Аска. Я больше не приду. Наша сделка выполнена, каждый получил, что хотел. Ты можешь жить спокойно. Не трать свои нервы и не лей слезы, это вредно для беременных, — Аска растерянно округляет глаза, кладя руку на живот. Неужели?  
  
— Н-но, Куроро…  
  
— Все будет хорошо. Я ведь обещала, что твоя жизнь будет спокойной? Я подарю забвение. Ты забудешь обо всем, что случилось тогда и сегодня ночью, — молодая женщина чувствует, еще немного и она просто разревется. Прямо здесь и сейчас, как когда-то давно одна девчонка, умирающая от голода на Свалке, и решившая забрать свою жизнь. От безысходности и отчаянья. От страха и унижения. От боли и негодования. От предательства и насилия. Над собственным телом и детской душой…  
  
      Женщина, видя ее состояние, наклоняется к ней и осторожно освобождает одну руку, чтобы коснуться бледного лица Аски. Тонкая, холодная ладонь бережно скользит по щеке женщины, останавливаясь на полных губах. Этот безумно интимный жест заставляет сердце биться через раз теперь не только из-за страха, но и из-за чего-то еще.  _Когда-то давно она так же прикасалась к ней._  Аска порывисто протянула руку, стремясь дотронуться до тонких прохладных пальцев. Чувства отчаяния, потери и боли переполняли ее грудь, и красивые глаза Аски наполнились влагой. Эта женщина, что когда-то подарила ей целый мир, наполнила жизнь смыслом, безжалостно забирала с собой ее дитя и сердце.  
  
— Прошу, не забирайте моего ребенка, не уходите, я не хочу, чтобы вы исчезли из моей жизни! Не оставляете меня! Вы не можете меня оставить! После всего, что было… Нет, Ку...— но ее губы мягко обвели чужие пальцы:  
  
— Тшш. Забвение унимет боль. Все пройдет. Ты будешь жить спокойной жизнью, так как заслуживаешь, — женщина не смогла сдержать слез, и ее гостья бережно их стерла. Наклонилась ближе, пара золотистых прядей, неубранных в пучок на затылке, защекотала Аске лицо. Женщина закрывает глаза, пытаясь растянуть мгновения этой нежданной близости, и старается сосредоточиться только на ощущениях. На тонких пальцах, которые до сих под поглаживают ее лицо. На ее дыхании, которое почти что обжигает губы. На ее взгляде, который чувствуется даже с закрытыми глазами. И хочется раствориться во всем этом. Хочется забыться и стать с ней единым целым. Стать ее частью, чтобы всегда быть рядом. И почти что наплевать на все остальное. И так обидно, что когда-то сделала другой выбор. Повелась на блеск золота и оказалась в клетке, полной змеи и чудовищ. Она любила Шу, Бог свидетель, ее чувства были искренни, но... То самое "но", которое испокон веков не давало людям жить спокойно. Однако у нее больше не было дороги назад. Кольцо на пальце и фамилия, что носили она и ее сын. Ее сын...  
  
— Не плачь, потревожишь маленького. Да и твой нерожденный малыш будет волноваться, — губы мягко касаются ее виска.  _— Забудь, Аска Люцифер. Забудь и прощай..._  
  
***  
  
      Гроза утихла, лишь ливень отбивал ритм по крыше особняка, да стучал по стеклу большого окна. Молодая темноволосая женщина сильнее укуталась в тяжелое одеяло, пряча заплаканное лицо в подушке. Ей снились тяжелые сны, глазные яблоки сильно двигались за закрытыми веками, пока, наконец, пухлые губы не приоткрылись и с них слетело женское имя. Далеко от этого места светловолосая женщина бережнее прижала к себе спящего ребенка. Она чуть погладила малыша по пухлой ручке, отслеживая линию судьбы. Дождь утих, порыв ветра разметал тяжелые облака, обнажая чистое небо и звезды.  
  
— Путь в тысячу ли* начинается отсюда, Куроро. Давай пройдем его вместе? — прошептала она, но сон мальчика был спокоен и безмятежен. Он еще был слишком мал, чтобы понять, что изменилось в его жизни. Женщина подняла голову к небу, смотря на далекие звезды. Черты ее лица казались острее под лунным светом. Еще не взрослое, но уже и не юное, сквозь его выражение проступало всеведенье мойры, усталость глубоко древнего человека. Каждое из возможных будущих она не просто видела — прожила. Разменять жизни всех кого любила, чтобы попытаться изменить судьбу. Убивать, лгать, предавать, похоронить себя, ради призрачного шанса, что лежал сейчас в ее руках…  
  
      У всего есть своя цена. У будущего тоже.  
  
      На небе сверкали звезды, словно рассыпанные на черный и синий бархат брильянты, подсвечивались серебристые туманности, а на востоке медленно разливалось оранжево-желтое свечение. Ничего больше не напоминало о ночной буре.

**Author's Note:**

> Ли — название двух китайских единиц измерения расстояния: первая — кит. 市里 или кит. 里, Lǐ — для больших расстояний, в древности ли (里) составляла 300 или 360 шагов (步, бу), стандартизированное метрическое значение — 500 метров;


End file.
